<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Granos de arena by sunflow3rs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616004">Granos de arena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs'>sunflow3rs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amanece, que no es poco [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Unhealthy Relationships, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, and bro i squint, sakutsuki if u squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima y Yamaguchi debían de evolucionar como pareja. O lo que sean. No pueden quedarse estancados en ese tira y afloja por siempre debido a que no es sano. Y ellos lo saben. Siempre lo han sabido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amanece, que no es poco [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Granos de arena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terushima le había dicho que confiara en él y como un completo idiota había aceptado la mano que le ofrecía. Siempre era lo mismo. La confianza ciega que había depositado en el chico desde el primer segundo en el que se conocieron parecía de otro mundo, algo de ensueño que a veces no se sentía del todo real. Oh, pero lo era, y Yamaguchi estaba seguro de ello.</p>
<p>Su mejor amigo, Tsukishima, estaba lo suficientemente distraído con Sakusa y la batalla de miradas en la que habían estado involucrados durante toda la madrugada, así que no se dio cuenta de que él había abandonado el asiento a su lado. Había aprovechado que, entonces, no sería capaz de lanzarle uno de esos vistazos en los que le advertía que tuviera cuidado, que se pensara lo que estaba a punto de hacer puesto que fuera lo que este fuese, podría conllevar consecuencias para las que, probablemente, no estaba preparado.</p>
<p>Cuando la historia se centraba en Terushima y él, en la extraña y poco práctica relación que los envolvía desde hacía años, nunca se sabía qué acabaría ocurriendo.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi, simplemente, se levantó de su sitio después de haber dejado la lata de cerveza vacía sobre la improvisada mesa -un cúmulo de toallas que habían colocado sobre la arena en medio del grupo- y permitió que Terushima entrelazara sus dedos con los propios. Dejó que el chico le guiase, caminando en silencio por las dunas, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor e ignorando a las personas que se habían quedado charlando junto a la fogata.</p>
<p>No notó el frío hasta que se acercaron a la orilla de la playa. La fresca brisa matutina que condecoraba el amanecer que estaba a punto de presenciar consiguió que los vellos de su piel se erizaran en cada zona de su cuerpo. Llevó su mano desocupada al pliegue de su chaqueta, intentando cerrarla un poco más sobre su pecho, abrazándose sobre la tela que no le pertenecía.</p>
<p>Terushima se paró, entonces, echándole un rápido vistazo a las cabezas de sus amigos que ya habían dejado atrás, y miró a Yamaguchi, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.</p>
<p>—¿Todavía tienes frío?</p>
<p>Yamaguchi negó, a pesar de ser una obvia mentira, y el contrario chasqueó su lengua con cierta diversión. Soltó su mano, haciendo desaparecer el único foco que le proporcionaba calor, y frunció su ceño debido a ello. Terushima llevó sus manos hacia su cuello, enredando sus brazos en la nuca y atrayéndolo hacia él con la ayuda de un suave empujón. Ladeó su cabeza, rozando la nariz con la mejilla ajena, y no hizo falta que preguntara qué si así se encontraba mejor, porque el cuerpo de Yamaguchi se había relajado y su corazón se movía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Si, siempre era lo mismo.</p>
<p>—Si quieres también puedo calentarte de otra manera —se burló. Yamaguchi soltó un resoplido ante ello. Eran pocas las cosas que podía negarle. El tener sexo en la playa con la salida del sol a su derecha y sus amigos borrachos, somnolientos y cansados a la izquierda era una de ellas. Probablemente.</p>
<p>Terushima bajó sus manos, acariciando el cuero de los hombros por el camino, hasta llegar a la cadera de Yamaguchi. Clavó sus dedos en el hueso, sujetándolo con fuerza y guiando de nuevo su paso, esta vez hacia atrás, sin tener ni idea de dónde pisaba. Yamaguchi se agarró de su cintura, apretujando la tela de su camiseta negra, preguntándose cómo era que el chico no tenía frío. Él estaba completamente helado.</p>
<p>—Te he echado de menos.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi se quedó quieto ante el comentario, impidiendo que Terushima continuase con su paso. Le miró a los ojos, entrecerrándolos con sospecha, preguntándose cuánta verdad habría en sus palabras. Había escuchado esa frase tantas veces que había perdido por completo su credibilidad. Le decía que le echaba de menos y luego acababan huyendo el uno del otro. De nuevo, siempre era lo mismo. Hablaban de cuánto se querían, de cuánto se necesitaban y de cuánto creían que morirían sin el otro.</p>
<p>Luego, quizás a las semanas, a los días o, incluso, a las horas, se alejaban de sus caminos como si nunca hubieran estado entrelazados, cortaban el hilo rojo que unía sus meñiques -el que se empeñaban en coser cuando se reencontraban- y continuaban con sus vidas, sin problemas ni relación.</p>
<p>—Yo también —confesó a regañadientes. Odiaba el estar separados, pero no podía ignorar que el alivio que sentía cuando se encontraban juntos era el suficiente como para calmar cualquier mal que pasase por su cabeza. Y no había nada que amara más que esa sensación de plenitud.</p>
<p>Terushima sonrió, casi como si hubiera ganado una batalla, y pasó un pie por detrás de la canilla de Yamaguchi. Le agarró por los hombros y, sin ejercer demasiada fuerza debido a que el chico no vio venir el ataque, consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio. Lo tiró sobre la arena con cuidado, posando sus manos primero y después colocando su cabeza sobre la arena. Yamaguchi resopló, sorprendido, clavando sus uñas en el pecho del contrario con miedo a golpearse.</p>
<p>—¡Oye!</p>
<p>Terushima se rio, colocándose sobre él con las piernas abiertas, sin rozar ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Acercó sus rostros, creyendo que la distancia entre sus bocas era demasiado extensa, pero interrumpió su camino cuando notó como las mejillas de Yamaguchi se teñían de rosado. Su flequillo tocó la frente ajena, provocándole unas cosquillas que ignoró con facilidad, dedicando su atención a no mirar los grandes ojos marrones que le observaban tan de cerca.</p>
<p>Besó el cúmulo de pecas que rodeaban su nariz y la ráfaga de familiaridad atravesó el cuerpo de Yamaguchi como un rayo. Terushima se alejó un poco.</p>
<p>—Te has cortado el pelo —advirtió. Apoyó su peso en una mano, apretando su puño en la arena, y con la otra llevó uno de los mechones castaños del chico tras su oreja. Yamaguchi ladeó su cabeza, lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no querer mirarle a los ojos, sin creerse que Terushima lo hubiera notado. Llevaban toda la noche en esa improvisada fiesta que Hinata había montado y aunque habían hablado un par de veces, aplacados la mayoría por Tsukishima -nunca se había fiado de Terushima y odiaba que tuviera… Algo con él-, no había sido hasta que el sol se había dignado a salir que se acercaron. —No me gusta.</p>
<p>—Porque no lo hiciste tú, ¿no? —Se intentó burlar. Terushima resopló, divertido, dejándose caer a un lado de su cuerpo. La mirada cayó de lleno en la de Yamaguchi y, en silencio, le pidió que no apartara sus ojos de él. Que se centrase en el ellos que vivían en ese momento y que no prestase atención al mundo que les rodeaba.</p>
<p>—Porque me gusta más verte con el pelo largo —admitió. Yamaguchi mordió su labio, pisando con la planta de sus pies el suelo, ignorando como la molesta arena se metía por cada poro de su piel. A él no le disgustaba su antiguo peinado, de hecho, le encantaba poder recogérselo en una coleta. Era solo que el estilo ya no le favorecía. Ahora que comenzaba a trabajar en un lugar estable, necesitaba algo más formal, algo más adulto. —Me trae buenos recuerdos.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi sonrió. Si, a él también. Y quizás esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales acabó con sus largos mechones. Porque recordar cómo se sentaba detrás de él y peinaba y trenzaba su cabello no era bueno para su salud. Los sentimientos que le venían a la cabeza cuando le imaginaba junto a él habían comenzado a ser dolorosos, y se vio obligado a sacarlos de su cabeza de la única manera que creía correcta.</p>
<p>La mano de Terushima acarició la mejilla de Yamaguchi y este cerró sus ojos casi de manera inconsciente. Habían pasado tanto tiempo sin el otro que parecía un sueño el que se encontraran tan pegados en ese momento. Que se pudieran tocar como si los meses en los que no se habían visto no hubieran existido. Sus dedos se colocaron sobre sus párpados, entonces, y apretó contra la piel para que el chico no pudiera mirarle.</p>
<p>—Me voy a ir. —Yamaguchi llevó su propia mano a la de Terushima, intentando sin éxito alguno que este la apartara de su campo de visión. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. —Me voy a ir a Osaka dentro de un mes y no tengo intención de volver.</p>
<p>Sabía que tarde o temprano eso iba a pasar, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, creía que iba a ser él quien diera ese primer paso. El que rompiera la extraña relación que habían estado formando con los años. El que eliminara de cuajo los dañinos sentimientos que a ninguno les sentaba bien. Su noviazgo, si alguna vez fue uno, estaba condenado desde que comenzó, pero aún así… Abrió su boca, dispuesto a soltar una respuesta, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta.</p>
<p>—Sé que lo nuestro es raro, ¿vale? Sé que no es nada convencional y sé que lo más probable es que tengas a alguien en tu vida mejor que yo. Que por ahí hay otra persona que cuidaría de ti como yo nunca lo he hecho. El novio que te mereces —continuó su monólogo. El agarre de su mano aflojó, por lo que Yamaguchi lo aprovechó para ser capaz de observar de nuevo al chico que tenía enfrente. Los ojos oscuros de Terushima brillaban mil veces más que cualquier otra vez, y pensó que el sol debería sentir envidia de ellos. —Pero, joder. No quiero estar sin ti, y… Realmente… Me gustaría intentar ser ese novio.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi se apoyó sobre sus codos. Acercó su cuello a Terushima, girando su cabeza como si no se hubiera enterado de lo que había dicho. De todos modos, no estaba del todo seguro de si quería saber lo que significaban sus palabras.</p>
<p>—Realmente me gustaría que vinieras a Osaka conmigo.</p>
<p>Eso… Eso no era algo que pasara siempre. Ni tampoco estaba preparado para ello. A él no se le había perdido nada en Osaka como para dejar la vida que recién comenzaba en Sendai, con el trabajo en el que acababa de empezar y el apartamento que planeaba alquilar. Nada. Aunque ahora Terushima.</p>
<p>No podía creérselo. ¿Por qué hacía eso en ese momento? ¿Por qué quería tener una relación de verdad a esas alturas? Después de todo el tiempo que habían estado con ese tira y afloja, ¿ahora le pedía dar ese gran salto?</p>
<p>—Pero sé que no lo vas a hacer —suspiró. Terushima cerró sus ojos, acostándose boca arriba. Tenía unas cuantas dudas acerca de la respuesta que Yamaguchi le iba a dar, pero tras su infinito silencio, tras su ceño fruncido y sus comisuras de sus labios inclinadas hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que estaba pidiendo algo imposible. Lo sabía. —Lo siento, es solo que no perdía nada por intentarlo.</p>
<p>—Eres un idiota… —murmuró Yamaguchi. Se incorporó, sentado en la arena, y llevó sus piernas hacia su pecho. Negó con la cabeza, todavía lo suficiente anonadado ante la propuesta, y entonces apoyó su frente sobre sus rodillas. Buscaba las palabras, trataba de idear la oración que mejor expresase lo que sentía, pero su mente era un torbellino de emociones y frases sin sentido que deseaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, gritar en esa maldita playa.</p>
<p>Terushima abrió sus ojos, pestañeando con cierta confusión ante el insulto, sin entender a qué venía. Bueno, sí, él era un idiota. ¡Pero no tenía por qué restregárselo de esa manera! ¡Él también era un tonto!</p>
<p>—¿Tú te quedarías aquí si yo te lo pidiera? —le preguntó, entonces, después de haber estado balbuceando durante unos segundos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p>—Si yo te dijera que quiero que te quedes aquí, en Sendai, conmigo, y que seas mi novio, que comencemos una relación de verdad y que no nos olvidemos de que existimos al día siguiente. ¿Tú lo harías?</p>
<p>Terushima tenía su ceño fruncido, pero entendió lo que Yamaguchi quería decir. Como siempre. La respuesta era obvia.</p>
<p>—No.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras llevaba el dorso de su muñeca hacia sus ojos. No estaba seguro de cuándo había comenzado a llorar, pero carecía de importancia. No era la primera vez que lloraba enfrente de él.</p>
<p>—Yo tampoco.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>